Israel Pavilion
The Israel Pavilion was a pavilion themed to The State of Israel that was to be part of the World Showcase, within Epcot at Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida, United States. Its location was to be between the Japan and Morocco pavilions. History In November 1981, the State of Israel signed an agreement with Disney to host a pavilion at the World Showcase in Epcot: "The agreement was signed by Joseph Wolff, special advisor to the Minister of Finance for Israel and President of the Tourist Industry Development Corporation, representing the State of Israel. Carl Bongirno, President of WED Enterprises and Executive Vice President of EPCOT Center, and Howard Roland, Corporate Vice President of Contract Administration, signed the agreement for the Disney organization. The agreement, following months of negotiation, is the beginning of design for this latest addition to the World Showcase area of EPCOT Center. The pavilion is scheduled to open in 1983. Wolff was part of a team from Israel, which also included Samuel Ben-Tovim, Consul and Trade Commissioner to the U.S. for the State of Israel and Jeshaja Weinberg, Director of the Museum of the Jewish Diaspora in Tel Aviv. The group has been consulting with our Disney organization to finalize their countries’ participation in World Showcase." http://progresscityusa.com/2010/10/26/neverworlds-the-israel-agreement/ The Israel pavilion (along with the Equatorial Africa and Israel pavilions) would open in 1983 as part of "Phase Two" of the World Showcase; on Epcot's opening day, guests would see billboards promoting these upcoming editions. The state had agreed for the Middle Eastern country to underwrite the design & construction of the pavilion, at a cost between $30 - $35 million. Disney artist Herb Ryman was commissioned to create concept art (which you can see below) while Jeshaja Weinberg, director of the Jewish Museum in Tel Aviv, agreed to provide Disney with a wide variety of archaeological artifacts which could then be put on display in a rotating gallery. By October 1984, the "Future Site" billboards declaring the location of the pavilion were removed. In light of the State's political turmoil, the pavilion was cancelled due to fears of possible securities issues. Reportedly, many senior Disney Company officials believed that an Israel Pavilion would turn Epcot into a possible target for terrorism. From 1999 to 2001, a mini-exhibit dedicated to Israel did appear at the Millennium Village pavilion (housed in between the United Kingdom and Canada Pavilions). The exhibit featured a motion-base film attraction called Journey to Jerusalem, which provided a tour of historic sites in the holy land. However, the exhibit resulted in threats from the Arab League, leading to many believing that, among the state's political turmoil, Epcot will not receive an Israel Pavilion in the near future. Layout The entrance was to have been a recreation of Jerusalem's Lions' Gate. To the right of the entrance courtyard would have been The Street of Modern Israel, a collection of shops reflecting modern Israel. Disney artist Herb Ryman created a concept piece for this street, which you can see below. The marquee attraction would have been a 200-seat theatre show, housed at the back of the pavilion in an interpretation of King Soloman's Castle -- of which no historical records exist; the Imagineers would have based their drawings only on descriptions in the Bible. Attractions * 200-set Israeli Pavilion theatre Dining * Israel restaurant * Israel bakery Shopping * Israel shop #1 * Israel shop #2 * Israel shop #3 * Israel shop #4 Gallery Israel Pavilion.jpg Israel Pavilion Future Site.png Israel Pavilion Blueprints.jpg References